monstergirlencyclopediafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Queen Slime/@comment-24768935-20140807043654/@comment-24768935-20140813062211
I guess i cannot go further my little game,sorry Kuruni ...If you read my text you will see if you are goods awnsers. I am happy to see you again, Party Vanderbilt ,i will respond to your point. First:You are right,you cannot see a page with human extinction clearly writed but if you think a little bit,you will see why i talk about extinction for humanity. -The ultimate goal for the DL are to fuse monsters and humans,mamono for females and incubus for males,so when the DL will win,all pure human simply cease to exist,they will be all turned. -We can see lots demon realms,country or pure human cannot live without be merged soon.All these demon realms are in constant extension due to demonic energy that grows exponentially. -No mamono or incubus can return to his previous form and no demon realm can be cleaned. -Demonic energy can be see any place in the world,all sea contain mamono,all lands too. -With the dark elemental,all element spread demonic energy.Fire are not a threat but all human need water,air and earth to live.We can think earth elemental only contaminate one country and don't move further but water can travel long Distance and wind can go anywere. -The war between mamono and human continuously for more than 1000 years if we count the DL have 2000 daughter and if she need 6 month for each breed.During this time,humanity alway lose lands.Even if the DL lose her life,she have 2000 heiresses who can continue the demon lord goal. So humanity cannot live for long.I guess KC have create this world imagining that the balance of power last very long but i can see no balance if human alway lose his lands. You can think i worrying but not really,with the fact demon realms spread everywere,this is only fate human will disappear soon.We cannot count to the CG because she are a bird-brained. And now,for the little game,you are perfectly right,the lamia are one of the most versatile mamono we can see,even succubus are not so versatile.So Snaky CAN easilly make any choice i have proposed,even the choice to save the town only because her friends are here. In fact the little game are used to see how the player ( Kuruni ) think about the react of Snaky.So any choice are a good choice because this is his choice. After the awnsers of Kuruni,we can see he hope (like me)a mamono who can help her friends even against others mamono and even if her friends are mere human.For him,the best mamono can even stop her sexual intercourse in order to help her friends and she don't see her husband like a inferior but more like a partner.The best mamono can even warn her human friend against a cursed item if she feel her friend don't want to be merged against her will. If the game are not finished Snaky would have to see her husband kidnapped by the merchand (an extremist devil) and when she find them she will see the devil raping her husband.she have to choose between hit her husband because he cheat her (lamia instinct) or push the devil who steal her husband. But now he know how work the little game,he surely don't want to continue.